Harry Potter and the Firestarter
by starshine87
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Harry and company make a discovery that can help destroy Voldemort. There is only one problem: how can they convince the firestarter to fight when she's affraid of her power. Set in seventh year. No crossover from Stephen King! Hr? HOC or R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing   
  


*****************************************************************************************************************   
  
_There will be a child of fire   
  
A child that will help bring forth   
  
The downfall of the Dark Lord   
  
This child shall be the aid   
  
To the boy who survived him   
  
Many times before _   
  
  
***************************************************************************************************************** 

  
  
    Hermione Granger loved to remember the past events that had happened in her life ever since discovering she was a witch. Therefore, she often looked back at the years spent with Ron and Harry at Hogwarts. One of her favourite memories was when Harry and Ron came to rescue her from a mountain troll that was let into the school by their Defence Against Dark Arts professor. That was when the trio first became friends.   
  
    She never regretted becoming friends with them, even if they were closely followed by danger. Not long after the mountain troll incident, she followed the boys to stop professor Quirrell from stealing the Philosopher's Stone. Of course, they didn't know it was Quirrell at the time. There, Harry alone faced Voldemort and survived. If it had been her, she wasn't sure what she would have done.   
  
    The second year arrived soon after and along with it came a new adventure. The Chamber of Secrets had been opened and started petrifying the Muggleborn students. Just when Hermione had discovered what the monster that was attacking the school was, she was petrified as well. She never went to the Chamber like the other two, and although she felt like she missed out on something scary, she was secretly glad she never had to go.   
  
    Third year came along, and still things didn't rest for the trio. Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban prison and was thought to be after Harry. They discovered information about Harry's parents, Lily and James, and that Harry had a Godfather: Sirius. Hermione had received a Time-Turner at the start of the year that allowed her and Harry to go back in time to save Sirius from receiving the Dementor's Kiss, that would have taken his soul and left him worse than dead. In the process they let Peter Pettigrew escape with his betrayal to return to his master, Voldemort. . In that time, Harry and Hermione got closer, and they were blind to see the feelings starting to form between them.   
  
    Little did they know the trouble that was caused when they let the betrayer escape. Fourth year came along and there was a conspiracy already in the making from the beginning. The Triwizard Tournament ended up getting Harry into his first ever fight with Ron. Once the first task was complete, Ron realized that Harry was not to blame for becoming the Tournament's fourth champion. By the end of the year Harry was transported to a cemetery in Albania, where Voldemort returned to power. The original champion of Hogwarts had been killed and it affected Harry in more ways than just seeing someone die.   
  
    In fifth year, Harry was believed to be insane. People were saying the rise of Voldemort had never happened until a breach in the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries awoke them of their blindness, and Harry noticed that Voldemort was after something. Unfortunately, Harry lost his godfather to a Death Eater, the only parental figure he's ever known. Dumbledore made Harry realise what the Dark Lord had been after in the Department of Mysteries. Harry was discovered to be a child of a prophecy, made by Trelawney.   
  
    

_ The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have trice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

  
  
    In the sixth year, the trio was brought back to the time of the first war with Voldemort. They discovered in dept the lives of Lily Evans, the Marauders and the other people who lived in that time. They fought the Dark Lord and discovered another prophecy that told of a child who would help the Boy Who Lived vanquish the evil wizard. Little did they know how close that child really was...   
  
    Then came seventh year. This was the most important time in the life of everyone around the world, even those who were Muggles, though they didn't know it. The seventh year is where the story begins..........   
  
  


*****************************************************************************************************************

  
  
  
  
    Hermione had seen Ron and Harry on the platform, but with all the people around them, she never managed to get to them in time before they entered the Hogwarts Express. 'I've never seen so many people here before' she thought.   
  
    The seventeen year old girl had said goodbye to her family before going onto platform nine and three quarters, and she felt, for some reason, that the very moment she had left the Muggle world, it would be a long time before she saw her family again.   
  
    Someone Hermione didn't know bumped into her while passing had dropped a candle stick. She picked it up off the ground and went after the person, but they had disappeared into thin air. 'Must have disapparated somewhere' she thought and looked down at the candle. There were strange markings on it, some she could identify, others she couldn't. From what she could decipher, it had something to do with a child offering help, but what kind, she didn't know. 'I'll have to look it up once I get to school' and put it in her book bag that was on her shoulder.   
  
    Trying to get in the train was much more difficult than ever before. There were ministry officers posted at every entrance, and they were checking everyone, questioning the people attempting to get onto the train. 'The first years will be worried if they continue like this.' Although she did think they had good reason to be so careful. Voldemort had attacked the students of the Beauxbatons while they were going to get into the carriages they use to get to school, and not many people survived to tell the tale. They did not want the same to happen to the students of Hogwarts.   
  
    When they got to questioning Hermione, she stated that she was a Gryffindor seventh year, and Head Girl. When they saw her badge, they let her on without further questions, but her followers weren't so lucky. Although she wondered who the Head Boy was going to be, she wasn't ready to have to share a dormitory with whoever is would be.   
  
    Hermione went looking for Ron and Harry in the train compartments, but to no success. They were no where to be found. 'They definitely got on the train, so where could they be?'   
  
    "Hermione!" someone called. She turned to face Lavender Brown, a fellow Gryffindor seventh year she had shared a room with ever since they were first years.   
  
    "Hey Lavender. How was your summer?"asked Hermione.   
  
    "Oh it was great. I started going out with Terry Boot." Terry was a Ravenclaw seventh year, and he was very handsome.   
  
    "That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you. He seems like a great guy, and I wish you the best of luck. Listen, have you seen Harry or Ron anywhere? I can't find them."   
  
    "Oh, they're in the Heads' compartment, I think."   
  
    'The Heads' compartment? Why would they be there?' Hermione hadn't told them she became Head Girl, so how would they know where to go?   
  
    "Thanks Lavender. Say hi to Pavarti and Terry for me." she said walking away.   
  
    "Sure thing Hernione."   
  
    The girl walked over to the Heads' compartment, and sure enough, there were Ron and Harry, talking about the attack on Beauxbatons school by Voldemort.   
  
    "Do you think he'll attack Hogwarts? Or even Durmstrang?" asked Ron worriedly.   
  
    "No. He's too afraid of Dumbledore and Durmstrang has too many students who know Dark Magic. They would be great allies in battle. The only reason he would try to destroy Durmstrang would be to get back at Karkaroff for betraying him." replied Harry.   
  
    Hermione smiled. Harry was acting more like his old self, the Harry he was before Voldemort returned to power. The girl thought he was more like himself because he spent a year discovering the history of his parents, of the Marauders and discovered more of himself. He also had the chance to say goodbye to Sirius. That was another reason why the boy was so angry. Angry that he believed Sirius was in trouble. Angry that Sirius had come to rescue him. Angry that he had to watch the only parental figure he's ever known die while he did nothing. Hermione had never seen Harry so mad and she grateful he seemed to begin having peace of mind.   
  
    Harry and Ron continued their discussion, oblivious to the fact that Hermione was watching them. She decided to be the "Marauder's accomplice" as she was baptised by the sixteen year old Sirius and sneak up on the two unsuspecting boys. As she got closer, the conversation took a horrible turn.   
  
    "Hermione will be shocked when she finds us in the Heads' compartment." said Ron   
  
    Harry smiled. "That if she became Head Girl. She might be waiting for us in our compartment."   
  
    "Are you kidding? Of course she's Head Girl! Hermione always got the best grades. Always was the good responsible one, that one."   
  
    "Ron, I never knew you liked her."   
  
    "What?"   
  
    "You have that dreamy look on your face. The same look you had when you noticed Fleur Delacours in fourth year." commented Harry.   
  
    That statement made Hermione stop in her tracks as Ron became red like his hair. 'Ron likes me?' she thought. 'That's not good.'   
  
    "Well....... well........I saw the way you started looking at her at the end of sixth year. Always with a goofy grin, that dreamy look and let's not forget the eyes are always shining whenever Hermione's around. Admit it Harry, you like Hermione just as much as I do." replied Ron.   
  
    'Harry likes me too? This is so not good.' thought the girl.   
  
    Just then, Harry looked up and saw something that made him go (if possible) more red than Ron. His face looked like a ruby with green emeralds spots where the eyes were supposed to be. His face had a horrified look and wouldn't dare blink.   
  
    'Shit, he saw me.' thought Hermione. 'I'm really dead now.'   
  
    "Hi." Harry said louder than intended therefore he stoped, cleared his throat and tried again in a normal voice. "Hi Hermione. We didn't know you were there."   
  
    Ron tensed. His face, that was just starting to get back to normal colour, returned red, but this time it rivalled Harry's ruby face.   
  
    "Hi Herms." he said, turning slowly.   
  
    "Don't call me Herms. Only Sirius' sixteen year old self can call me that. And he's not sixteen anymore."   
  
    "Of course. Hey, what's in the backpack? It looks like it weighs a tone." asked Harry.   
  
    "Books, homework I didn't complete and a candle I found that I want to study."   
  
    "A candle? Why do you want to study a candle?" asked Ron.   
  
    "There are strange markings on it and I want to know what it means. The only thing I know from the markings are the ones I learned in Ancient Runes. Some of it says that a child was to help, but I don't know who, why or with what. I want to figure it out."   
  
    "You really shouldn't Hermione. With Voldemort around hunting Muggles and Muggleborns, you can't go around investigating everything you find on the platform. It could be very dangerous." warned Harry.   
  
    "Harry, it says someone will help. How bad can it be?"   
  
    "Voldemort could be looking for someone to help him. That child can be deadly to us. It's dangerous that someone, especially of Muggleborn heritage, finds something that will help him figure out who. He'll just go off and kill them and their family."   
  
    Harry's statement hurt. He never spoke of Hermione's Muggleborn heritage as a bad thing before. Even with this, she had to admit Harry was right. Voldemort will stop at nothing to get something he wants and it could mean danger for her and her family. On the other hand, it might be another prophesy. One to help destroy The Dark Lord and his fellow Death Eaters. The only way to discover that was to study it. She decided to make a compromise.   
  
    "How about this candle stays just between the three of us. I'll study it and if there's any sign that it contains bad news, we go directly to Dumbledore, tell him what we found and then destroy it?"   
  
    "Why are you being so stubborn?"   
  
    Why are you being so protective?"   
  
    "Okay you two. That enough. You can't get into a fight because of a candle. Let's bring it to Dumbledore so that he can study it. He could be forced to bring us news since we did find it."   
  
    The pair looked at Ron. It was a good idea. Hermione wouldn't be in danger and they could still be told what's going on.   
  
    "Okay." they replied together.   
  
    It was then that something came to light in Hermione's head.   
  
    "Hey, you asked what was in my backpack to change the subject."   
  
    "Yep, it worked too." said Harry smiling.   
  
    Hermione just shook her head. 'That's what he thinks. I'm just letting it pass, for now.'   
  
    "Hey, why are you two here anyways? I never told you I was Head Girl."   
  
    "See, told ya. Anyways, Harry's Head Boy, just like his old man. It's like history is repeating itself. A Potter becomes Head Boy without being prefect."   
  
    "Yeah, but then he fell for the smart Muggleborn from his year and house. As far as I know, I'm the only........."   
  
    Hermione paused. She was the only Gryffindor seventh year Muggleborn girl. If history was repeating itself, than that meant that she and Harry were going to get married, have a kid and die. 'Great, just great.'   
  
    "History is NOT repeating itself, Ron. Don't worry about it." Harry said hastily, thinking along the same lines as Hermione.   
  
    'History will not repeat itself. Not if I can help it' thought Hermione.   
  


*****************************************************************************************************************

  
  
    Well, it's the first chapter. I was inspired by Stephen King's novel Firestarter but it will not be the same. There will be a pairing between Hermione and one of the boys. I'm just not sure which one yet. I'm making things up as I go along. Riview and tell me what pairing you guys want. Oh, and don't forget comments to make the sroty better. Thanks. Starshine87   
  
  
  



	2. pyrokenesis posponed

I'm sorry I haven't updated my story but my mom died two days after I published the chapter. Until further notice, this story is posponed. I will not be writing anything for a long while, I think. So I want to thank eveyone who reviewed and say that I'm sorry I'll have to disapoint you by not updating.  
  
The best of luck to everyone  
  
Starshine87 


End file.
